Siempre contigo - Hanahaki
by Anigushi
Summary: Lan WangJi había caído. Había caído por esa hermosa sonrisa burlona, esa risa escandalosa y esa forma de ser tan traviesa. Estaba totalmente perdido en Wei WuXian.


Lan WangJi estaba enfermo.

Sufría de la extraña enfermedad conocida como "Hanahaki".

La enfermedad se desarrollaba cuando una persona sufría de un amor no correspondido. Aunque no les daba a todos, solo algunos eran los que llegaban a enfermarse por ella. Lan WangJi era uno de ellos.

Cuando el era un adolescente, conoció a una persona que se convirtió en su mundo entero, pero él no era el mundo de el otro.

Desde ese día, la flor comenzó a crecer en sus pulmones.

La gente de la secta GusuLan estaba preocupada, ninguno de sus miembros había llegado a sufrir esa enfermedad, hasta creían que eran inmunes, pero al parecer no era así.

Lan WangJi descubrió su enfermedad cuando lo vio. En ese momento, una horrible tos llegó a él y al momento de toser vio los pétalos rosas que salían de su garganta. Había leído sobre la enfermedad tiempo atrás, así que sabía que es lo que estaba pasando.

El rumor de su enfermedad se propagó por toda la secta, pero Lan QiRen inmediatamente puso orden, diciendo que la condición de Lan WanJi no la podría saber nadie que no fuera de la secta. De esa forma, el secreto fue guardado.

Lan XiChen iba todas las noches con su hermano para tocarle canciones que retuvieran la enfermedad. Algunos decían que era inofensiva, pero entre más tiempo la tenías, más mortal se hacía, matando al enfermo, y eso es lo que Lan XiChen quería evitar. Él sabía perfectamente que la enfermedad podría ser quitada con plantas medicinales, pero jamás le sugeriría eso a su hermano, sabía que era demasiado fiel a sus sentimientos como para permitir que se los extrajeran. Porque eso era lo que hacían esas plantas, extraer la flor de los pulmones, pero está se llevaba los sentimientos del propietario hacia esa persona.

Muchas veces intentaron convencerlo otras personas de tomar las plantas, pero el jamás lo haría. Jamás.

Un día que Lan WangJi fue a desayunar, se percató de algo extraño. Inmediatamente se puso de pie junto con su comida y fue a donde la preparaban, dejo el plato y habló lentamente.

—Espero que jamás se vuelvan a atrever a intentarlo. De ahora en adelante supervisaré cuando preparen mi comida.

Y se alejó. Alguien les había ordenado a los cocineros que colocaran las plantas medicinales en la comida de Lan WangJi, pero este no había caído en su trampa.

Pasaron los años, y con ellos su enfermedad aumentaba. Pero gracias a las melodías de Lan XiChen no avanzaba con tanta rapidez.

Hubo un tiempo en que las personas de la secta ya daban por perdido a La WangJi, tocía y más pétalos que antes eran expulsados. Solo su hermano notó que la enfermedad del otro había aumentado en el momento en que se enteraron que Wei WuXian había desaparecido.

Fueron tres meses llenos de dolor para Lan WangJi, ni siquiera podía pasar mucho rato sin tener que escupir los pétalos. Esos tres meses fueron los más complicados para ocultar su enfermedad. Cuando se unió a Jiang Cheng tuvo que tener cuidado, aunque lo que él no sabía era que Jiang Cheng ya estaba enterado de eso.

Lan WangJi no lo ocultaba por vergüenza ni nada de ese estilo, lo ocultaba por órdenes de su tío, que había prohibido hablar de su enfermedad, aunque Lan WangJi sabía sus intenciones, no quería que las otras sectas supieran que eran débiles ante esa enfermedad.

De repente, volvieron a ver mejoría en Lan WangJi, y si relacionaban bien, se darían cuenta que su mejoría venía en conjunto con la aparición de Wei WuXian.

Cuando Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian tenían veinte años, hubo una caza, era algo en grande. Pero principalmente, era el lugar en donde ambos se habían dado su primer beso.

Wei WuXian se había vendado los ojos por voluntad propia y había decidido hacer la caza de esa forma, pero jamás espero que alguien lo empujara contra un árbol y comenzara a besarlo. Era su primer beso.

Lan WangJi no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo lo había visto de esa forma tan indefensa que había decidido besarle.

Estaba temblando, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, ni siquiera recordaba su enfermedad. Sólo pensaba en que estaba besando los labios que tanto había anhelado. Lo beso con suavidad y después con fuerza. Sinceramente no sabía lo que le pasaba, así que cuando se separó de él se alejó lo más rápido posible para evitar que lo descubriera.

Había sido una gran estupidez lo que había hecho. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, comenzó a toser para dejar ir a esos molestos pétalos.

Wei WuXian se quedó en donde estaba, se quitó la venda y sintió algo extraño en su boca, era un pétalo de color rosado, le parecía demasiado extraño. En ese momento también descubrió que su flor había sido robada.

Después de ese día, la enfermedad de Lan WanJi se mantuvo igual, sin empeorar ni mejorar.

Pero llegó un día en el cual comenzó a toser pétalos sin parar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras mojaban los hermosos pétalos rosados. El único en darse cuenta de nuevo fue Lan XiChen. Y esta vez, su empeoramiento había ocurrido por la muerte de Wei WuXian.

Poco a poco, la gente de la secta GusuLan comenzó a pensar que por fin Lan WangJi había decidido tomar las plantas medicinales. Pero era todo lo contrario. Lan WangJi sufría más que antes, su mundo, su motivo se había ido. A los tres años pasados de la muerte de Wei WuXian, su enfermedad había empeorado hasta tal punto en que ya le era imposible hablar. Su garganta estaba llena de esos pétalos que solo le traían dolor de saber que la persona que más amaba en es mundo se había ido y que no lo había querido de la misma forma.

Vivió trece años de esa forma, llorando en silencio en su habitación, escuchando las melodías que su hermano tocaba cada noche para ayudarlo. Pero siempre esperando el regreso de su amado.

Una noche que se encontraba de cacería, notó la señal que algún discípulo de la secta GusuLan había enviado. Él acudió de inmediato. Justo cuando llegó, sintió una extraña presencia.

Los discípulos apenas lo vieron llegar se alegraron enormemente. Y a su vez, la presencia se desvaneció.

Días después, Lan WangJi fue a la montaña Dafan. En un momento, la misma presencia que había sentido días antes volvió a aparecer. La extraña presencia provenía de un chico que no conocía, pero le parecía extremadamente familiar.

El chico parecía haber estado peleando contra Jin Ling hasta el momento en que apareció el tío de Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng.

Poco después, los discípulos de la secta GusuLan comenzaron a hablar con los de la otra secta para establecer el acuerdo de que deberían dejar de poner las redes atrapa-deidades. También habían dicho que ellos pagarían todas y cada una de las redes que habían destruido.

Lan WangJi se fue de lugar. Se alejaba lentamente hasta que después de unos minutos el sonido de una canción que él conocía perfectamente estaba siendo tocada por el sonido de una desafinada flauta.

En ese momento, comenzó a toser, pero eso no impidió que se acercara lo más rápido posible hacia donde provenía la canción. El chico que la estaba tocando era el mismo del que provenía la extraña presencia. En ese instante, las respuestas vinieron a su cabeza. Era la persona que tanto había esperado.

Después de unos minutos, Jiang Cheng atacó a el supuesto Mo XuanYu, además de intentar llevárselo para castigarlo. Pero este se había refugiado detrás de Lan WanJi y había dicho ciertas palabras extrañas.

En ese momento, sucedió algo extremadamente sorprendente para los presentes excepto para el que se ocultaba.

—Llevaré a esta persona a la secta GusuLan.

Los que estaban en ese momento estaban más sorprendidos por escuchar a Lan WangJi hablar después de diez años sin hacerlo que de las palabras que habían dicho.

Instantáneamente, los murmullos llenos de sorpresa se escucharon. Nadie en esos diez años había dicho nada acerca de la falta de habla de Lan WanJi. A pesar de ser una persona extremadamente callada, mencionaba alguna que otra palabra. Pero desde hace diez años que no lo hacia. Y nadie más que su hermano sabía el porque. Aunque Jiang Cheng lo había supuesto ya.

—Así que aún puedes hablar.

Las palabras dichas por Jiang Cheng confundieron a Wei WuXian. ¿Lan WangJi no podía hablar? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan sorprendidos?

Las respuestas a sus preguntas se las dio Lan SiZhui. Lan WangJi había perdido el habla hace diez años, nadie sabía el por qué, así que era extremadamente sorprendente el que volviera a hablar. Esto solo dejó trastornado a Wei WuXian, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado durante esos trece años que llevaba de muerto. Y ahora que volvía, se enteraba que Lan WangJi no podía hablar y solo lo había hecho para llevárselo a su secta.

Lan WangJi tampoco sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Al hablar, su garganta se había raspado, pero ahora lo disimulaba lo mejor posible. No respondió a la pregunta de Jiang Cheng y solo se llevó a Wei WuXian y a sus discípulos hacia GusuLan.

Apenas llegar, Wei WuXian no paró de hacer berrinches diciendo que no quería estar ahí, que le gustaba Manzanita y muchas otras incoherencias más. Cualquiera pensaría que la presencia de esa persona molestaría a Lan WangJi y no tardaría en echarlo, pero en realidad, WangJi estaba más que feliz, su expresión no lo demostraba, pero ver a Wei WuXian de nuevo solo lo hacía pensar que le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad de ser amado.

La noche de ese día, se llevó a WuXian al Jingshi bajo la atenta sorpresa de todos. Jamás había invitado a alguien a su dormitorio, solo su hermano pasaba.

Esa noche, Wei WuXian le jugó una broma, tal y como hacia hace ya bastantes años, antes de ser el Patriarca. WuXian se metió en la cama de WangJi, y lo único que Lan Zhan había hecho fue entumecerlo, haciendo que Wei WuXian no se pudiese mover por toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, salieron de viaje, en busca de encontrar las partes faltantes del cuerpo de "su querido amigo". Wei WuXian mantenía la mentira acerca de que era Mo XuanYu sin saber que Lan WangJi ya lo sabía. Mientras que Lan Zhan disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con Wei WuXian. Aunque ahora tenía que preocuparse porque su hermano ya no tocaría las canciones para él, lo cual provocaría que su enfermedad avanzara mucho más rápido, y tampoco es como que pudiera vivir tantos años con la enfermedad, ya había pasado hace tiempo el promedio de los que debía vivir. Sin las melodías, probablemente fallecería más pronto. Pero mínimo lo haría sabiendo que volvió a ver a su amado.

Pasaron los días, y con ellos, su relación comenzó a hacerse más estrecha, Lan WangJi ya le había dicho a Wei WuXian que lo había reconocido desde el día en que se lo llevó con él. Hasta llegaron a beber juntos y él despertando sin recordar nada y con el miedo de haber revelado su secreto. Eso pasó dos veces, y ambas fueron olvidadas.

Una noche, se dio cuenta que su condición se mantenía igual desde hace días, justo desde la segunda vez que se había emborrachado con Wei WuXian, lo cual se le hacía extremadamente extraño, pero agradecía que sucediera. Hasta que llegó un día, el día en que comenzó a toser y toser sin parar. Los hermosos pétalos salían desde su garganta manchados con sangre, se tomaba su pecho con fuerza intentando evitar que siguieran saliendo para poder respirar, pero no era posible. Solo salían sin parar.

Wei WuXian no sabía qué hacer. Había leído de la enfermedad y había intentado tratarla o investigar algo para curarla que no quitara los sentimientos, pero nunca descubrió nada. Además de que estaba sorprendido. ¿Cuántos años llevaba con la enfermedad, Lan WangJi? Él recordaba perfectamente que cuando se quedó atrapado junto a Lan Zhan en la cueva, este estaba enfermo, ya que lo veía toser de vez en cuando y los pétalos lo delataban, mas no pensaba que su enfermedad aún siguiera. Lo más lógico hubiese sido que hubiera tomado las plantas y eso es lo que pensaba.

Cuando el ataque de Lan WangJi pasó, se encargó de responder las preguntas de Wei WuXian, él cual estaba preocupado. Y desde ese día, Wei WuXian aprendió las melodías que Lan XiChen tocaba para su hermano y comenzó a tocarlas él. Mientras las tocaba, se ponía a pensar en la enamorada de Lan Zhan, cómo sería, qué le gustaría, de qué secta sería, etcétera. Aunque el pensamiento de que la chica sinceramente estaba ciega si no aceptaba a Lan Zhan siempre aparecía en su cabeza.

Conforme los días pasaban, Wei WuXian veía a Lan WangJi más decaído, aunque este hacia lo posible por disimularlo. A veces, WuXian quería dejar a Lan Zhan para que buscara a su enamorada y le dijera sus sentimientos, ya que la enfermedad no se iría hasta que el afectado escuchara las palabras venir desde los labios de la persona que amaba, pero si no tenías la enfermedad y te enamorabas de alguien y seguías sin tenerla, significaba que eras correspondido, aunque no escucharas a la otra persona decirlo. Y aunque quisiera hacer eso, siempre había algo que lo retenía, siempre estaba ese malestar que quería evitar que Lan Zhan estuviera con la chica que amaba, aunque sonara egoísta.

Cuando Wei WuXian se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, era demasiado tarde. Lan WangJi estaba recostado en una cama, apenas y se lograba ver su pecho subir y bajar. No se movía para nada, solo mantenía cerrados sus ojos, de tal forma que parecía un muerto. Wei WuXian se sentó a un lado, mirando a Lan WangJi con tristeza. Era la primera persona que amaba, además que sabía a la perfección que era correspondido, él no tenía a la hermosa y mortal flor en sus pulmones.

Se animó un poco y se acercó más a Lan WanJi, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el otro lo escuchara sin problemas.

—Mi memoria es muy mala... Hay tantas cosas del pasado que no puedo recordar. Incluyendo lo que pasó en Buyetian. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó durante esos días... ¡Pero! Pero de ahora en adelante, lo que me has dicho, lo que has hecho conmigo... ¡Lo recordaré todo! ¡No olvidaré ni una sola cosa! Y sé que ya es muy tarde, se que ya no tenemos tiempo... Pero... Yo quiero ir de caza nocturna contigo por el resto de mi vida. Me gustas demasiado. Y me arrepentiré eternamente de darme cuenta hasta ahora, cuando ya estás postrado en cama y probablemente no me escuchas con claridad a pesar de mi cercanía. Prometo atesorar cada recuerdo que tuve contigo, cada uno de ellos, serán mi motivo.

Lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Wei WuXian. Cerró los ojos y enterró su cabeza en la cama para llorar más fuerte sin llegar a molestar tanto. Sentía una tristeza que solo podía comparar a la que sintió cuando destruyeron y asesinaron a casi todo Yunmeng Jiang, aunque sintió más ira que tristeza. Ya no sabía que hacer. Era un estúpido. Lo era. Había dejado ir a la persona que había sobrevivido a una enfermedad que podría acabar con él en cualquier momento durante esos casi diecisiete años o más.

Cuando estuvo más calmado, sacó la flauta que Lan Zhan había hecho para él y comenzó a tocar. Desde hace minutos que Lan Zhan había dejado el mundo de los vivos, así que solo le quedaba guiar su alma y hacer que se fuera en paz, alejar cualquier tipo de energía resentida. La canción era triste, Wei WuXian estaba improvisando y al final había salido una buena melodía que estaba seguro que le daría un gran descanso a Lan Zhan. Después comenzó a tocar la canción que Lan WangJi tocó para él cuando estaban en la cueva, está solo era para sellar la promesa que había hecho. No olvidaría nada más.

El cuerpo de Lan Zhan comenzó a desvanecerse hasta quedar una hermosa flor rosa. Wei WuXian la observó y las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro. Su llanto se comenzó a convertir en gritos de dolor mientras tomaba la flor que había acabado con la persona más importante para él con delicadeza. Lo que más le dolía era que Lan Zhan se había ido del mundo pensando que Wei WuXian solo tenía sentimientos de amistad hacia él. Que no había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo.

Wei WuXian lloró por horas, hasta que fue el día siguiente y Lan SiZhui lo obligó a salir de la habitación. Él también estaba triste, pero Wei WuXian era el que más apoyo necesitaba en ese momento.

Apenas salió, fue recibido por una manada de conejos que lo único que hicieron fue provocar más lágrimas. Wei WuXian se tiró al suelo para acariciar a los conejos que cuidaría con su vida de ahora en adelante.

La gente de la secta lo veía con pena, a pesar de que eso estaba prohibido, pero nadie podía evitar sentir desde la distancia toda la tristeza que emanaba WuXian.

Lan XiChen le permitió a Wei WuXian quedarse en GusuLan, además que le dejo el Jingshi. Wei WuXian lo aceptó y termino quedándose a vivir en ese lugar. Todo le recordaba a Lan WangJi, pero eso era lo que quería, recordarlo cada segundo de su vida, sin importar la tristeza.

Los días pasaron, y con ellos los meses. Y ahora Wei WuXian se encontraba en el bosque peleando contra un cadáver feroz. El brillo azul resplandecía de la espada. Sostenía a Bichen con su mano derecha mientras que una hermosa flor rosada se movía junto con su cabello. Para él, era como salir de cacería nocturna con Lan WangJi.


End file.
